


Attachments

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Attachments

As a Jedi, you knew you weren't supposed to form attachments. You had been well trained in the Jedi Code. But obviously, Master Odan-Urr, hadn't been meditating anywhere near Obi-Wan Kenobi. How he had managed to remain unattached this long was beyond you. Years of strenuous Jedi training had been kind to him. He had remained solid muscle ever since you had known him. His copper hair matched his beard, and you could only imagine how it would feel against your thighs. Now it wasn't just that you found Obi-Wan attractive, you had known him since you were both Padawan. You really cared for him. Oh, who were you kidding? You were in love with him. You wouldn't hesitate for a second to do anything for him. Obi-Wan was the most rule abiding Jedi you had ever known, which you knew would make him ever reciprocating your affections quite unlikely. That didn't mean you couldn't try. You decided to sleep on it and attempt to form a plan.

The next day, you spent the morning playing with the younglings. You knew Obi-Wan would be in the training room with his Padawan, Anakin, for a while. So you decided to go station yourself outside his room. Let's just say you weren't all that good at planning. After waiting for what felt like hours, Obi-Wan was finally walking down the hallway. You got really nervous now. What if he really got angry? What if he ran out and informed the council? His familiar voice broke you from your worrying.

“Y/N? What are you doing here?”

“I just needed to speak with you.” Well this was your shot.

“Well by all means, come in.” You both sat down on his couch. “Go ahead.”

You couldn't bring yourself to say it. This had all been a terrible mistake. “You know,” you said shakily, “nevermind. It's actually not that important.” You got up and made your way to the door.

“Wait, Y/N. Don't go. I can see you're nervous. We're friends, you can tell me anything.” Obi-Wan touched your arm in an attempt to comfort you, but the contact just made your skin feel like fire. You flinched away and you didn't miss the sadness that flashed across his face.

“Obi, I really can't. Please don't be upset. It will ruin everything.”

“Y/N I thought we were close enough for you to tell me about things that are troubling you.”

“Obi we are, we really are. This will trouble you as much as it does me.” you told him. “Please don't think less of me,” you begged. You realized the words were not going to come out. So you just kissed him, and tried to pour everything you felt into it. To your surprise, he actually kissed you back. You could feel tears on your cheeks, and you broke away. “Obi?”

He was blushing, and looked away. He brought a sleeve to his eyes in a vain attempt to hide his tears.

“Obi are you okay?”

“I'm fine. I'm more than fine, I'm great. I just wish we could have done that sooner. I feel terrible about breaking the Code, but I've fallen in love with you.”

You were shocked. “W-what? Really?”

He smiled now, “Yes.”

“I love you too, Obi. But, why are you crying?”

“Just thinking of wasted time darling.” He embraced you.

“What will we do about the council?”

“Don't worry about that now,” Obi-Wan said. “If the need arises, we may just have to run away together.”

At this you chuckled, “Obi I would never have you leave the Jedi Order for me.”

“For us, love, for us. I'd follow you anywhere.” Obi buried his face in your neck.

“I'd follow you all over the galaxy.” you whispered.

You felt him smile against you. “I guess you should get back to your room.” he said.

“I was actually hoping you would let me stay here.”

“I'd like that very much.” Obi said. He pulled away to kiss your forehead, and you had never felt so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
